Cthulhu vs The Last Dragon born
Intro Wiz: Today we look at two powerful characters who are arguably the most popular in their verse. Boomstick: Like Cthulhu from the H.P Lovecraft verse. Wiz: The the last dragon born from The elder scrolls verse, Boomstick: Hes Wiz and im Boomstick. Wiz: Its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills. Boomstick: To find out who would win a Death Battle! Cthulhu Wiz: In the Cthulhu Mythos everything was started by a gods dream. This god was Azathoth and he dreamed up some powerful monsters like Cthulhu. Boomstick: Cthulhu was born on the distant binary star named Xoth where he lived with the his children until he had to leave for reasons. Wiz: Cthulhu flew from his binary star to Earth destroying everything in his way like stars and planets. When he arived on earth he found out that Earth already had monsters on it, The elder Things. Cthulhu and his children fought the elder things until they were forced into peace with the Elder Things. On earth he built the city of R'lyeh where he and his children lived where he was going to control the humans of earth. Suddenly when a change in the stars happened forcing Cthulhu and his children to fall into the sea and sleep for many years. Boomstick: Cthulhu stands over a mile long so of course he must be powerful. When he was getting to earth it was said that he destroyed stars and planets in his path and when he was going to earth it was in a few days easily making him faster then light. Even though he wasn't hurt at his best his durability should be close top his strength. Wiz: Cthulhu has some abilities like mind control and dream manipulation which is what he used to create his cult. He has the ability to make humans turn insane overtime. He can warp reality and dimensions shown with the city of R'lyeh which is shown as weird to humans and they cant comprehend that. He has an army of star children which look like Cthulhu but they are smaller and their power is mostly unknown. Boomstick: Because of his race he has an incredible regeneration that can heal him and much more like his mind and soul can even regenerate. Wiz: Cthulhu has some weaknesses like the thing with the stars and he is weakened if he is awoken early. The Last Dragon born Wiz: Okay so lets start this. The last Dragonborns past history besides he was captured and sent to Helgen to be executed but Alduin saved him. (Note: Im calling the last dragonborn a he) Boomstick: God will that soon bite him in the ass. Wiz: Yeah well lets start off with his magic first. Boomstick: Ugh yeah um i'll start will illusions. When Courage, Rally, or Call to arms is hit on a target the target will not flee and gets extra health and Stamina. Fury, Frenzy, Frenzy rune, and Mayhem will causes people to attack anything nearby. Vision of the tenth eye can make it so he see in the dark and read the master of illusion text. Fear and hysteria causes the target to flee. Muffle muffles the dragonborn. Vampire’s seduction, calm, pacify, and harmony calms the target for a while. Invisibility turns the dragonborn Invisible. Wiz: Okay i will take conjuration. Bound Dagger, sword, Battleaxe, bow summons a magic version of said item. Conjure familiar, Summon unbound dremora, conjure boneman, Conjure flame atronach, flaming familiar, summon Arniel’s shade, Summon Arvak, Conjure ash spawn, conjure frost atronach, Conjure mistman, conjure seeker, conjure ash guardian, conjure deadra, conjure dremora lord, conjure wrathman, conjure storm atronach, flame thrall, frost thrall, storm thrall ummons a creature of the same name. (They COULD scale to the dragonborn) Raise zombie, reanimate corpse, reverent, dread zombie, dead thrall reanimates the dead to fight on the dragonborns side. Soul trap puts the opponents soul in a soul gem when they die. Banish deadra, expel deadra well banishes deadra to oblivian (Might be able to be used on actual people) Command deadra well commands a dedra Boomstick: Okay now destruction. Flames, Arniel’s Convection, firebolt, Ignite, Fire Rune, fireball, flame cloak, Incinerate, Wall of flames, Fire storm does fire damage and does damage overtime. Frostbite, Freeze, Ice Spike, Frost Rune, Ice storm, frost cloak, Icy Spear, Wall of frost, Blizzard does ice damage and drains stamina. Sparks, Lightning bolt, Lightning Rune, chain lightning, Lightning cloak, Thunderbolt, wall of storms, Lightning storm is a lightning attack that damages health and magika. Vampiric drain absorbs the targets health and heals the dragonborn. Whirlwind cloak covers the dragonborn in a cloak of wind. It has a chance to have people within melee range to be flung away. Wiz: For restoration. Healing, Fast healing, healing hands, close wounds, Heal Other,Grand Healing heals the target. Lesser ward, Steadfast ward, Greater Ward protects the dragonborn from magic damage and increases his armor. Necromantic healing, Heal undead heals the undead. Sun fire, Stenderr’s aura, Vampire’s bane hurts the undead with sunlight or the sun. Turn Lesser undead, Repel lesser undead, Repel undead, Bane of the undead makes the undead flee. Poison rune does poison damage. Boomstick: Alteration. Candlelight, Magelight makes a ball of light. Equilibrium converts health into Magika. Oakflesh, Stoneflesh, Ironflesh, Ebonyflesh improves the dragonborns armor. Ash Shell can immobilize the target in hard ash. Detect life can detect life through walls. Telekinesis can make him grab stuff and toss it. Transmutate makes it so he can turn Iron to Silver. Silver to gold. (This could be used backwords) Waterbreathing makes it so he can breath underwater. Detect dead makes it so he can detect the dead. Paralyze, mass paralysis can paralyze someone. Dragonhide makes The dragonborns ignores 18% of physical damage. Wiz: The dragonborn can make most of the spell go into his weapons to enchant them (Within reason) but he has some special ones like Huntsman Prowess does more damage to animals. Notched Pickaxe makes the wielders smithing better and does shock damage. Boomstick: The dragonborn can be one of many races in the elder scrolls universe but we will go for the nord as it is the one shown in the trailers for Skyrim. A nords race ability is that he can make people run in fear but he can do this once per day. Wiz: Hes got some strong armor like the dragonscale armor or the deadrick armor. Hes got lots of potions and drinks that can damage opponents overtime like with poison, heal with healing potions or blood, potions that bring his magic or stamina back, and more that helps or hurts the others. Boomstick: Weapons are important for a fight and good for thing for the dragonborn he has lots of them. He has the blade of Woe, the dragonbone dagger, Dragonbone mace, Miraaks sword, Dragonbone axe, dragonbone battle axe, dragonbone great sword, dragonbone war hammer, Dragonbone bow and arrow, Dwarven crossbow, and dwarven bolts. Wiz: The Dragonborn also has stuff like the deadric artifacts. He has Azura’s star, The black star, Dawnbreaker, Ebony blade, Ebony mail, Mace of Molag bal, Masque of Clavicus Vile, Mehrunes Razor, Oghma Infinium, Ring of Namira, Sanguine Rose, Savior’s hide, Hircine’s ring, Skeleton key, Skull of corruption, Spellbreaker, Volendrung, and Wabbajack. Some of these can one shot most enemies like the Mehrunes Razor or summon stuff like the Sanguine Rose or it can be the wabbajack and be competently random on what you do. Boomstick: For the rest of his arsenal he has the black books and the three elder scrolls, dragon, sun, and blood. The black books can transport him or anyone else into the realm of hermious mora, Apocrypha. The Elder Scrolls can blind the person who reads it as shown by the moth priest when he read the elder scroll. The elder scroll can also be used to send someone through time as shown with Alduin. Wiz: Now we get onto the dragonborns most famous attacks. His dragon shouts. Boomstick: Awesome well Animal Allegiance will call nearby animals to help the dragonborn. Aura whisper can detect things. Battle fury increases attack speed by 100% Become Ethereal makes him becomes a ghost for a bit. Bend Will can destroy pillars that can control people, he can control people and animals, and he can bend the will of dragoons. Call Dragon summons Odahviing to help fight Call of Valor Summons one of three warriors to help fight the dragonborn Clear Skies can clear the skies or fog. Cyclone pushes the person hit into the air. Disarm disarms the hit person. Dismay makes enemies flee. Dragon Aspect has a lot of stuff like better armor, resistance to ice attacks and poision, and other stuff. Dragonrend will bring a dragon down to the ground. Drain Vitality drains magica, stamina, and health. Fire breath does fire damage. Elemental Fury is the same as battle fury Frost breath does ice damage. Ice form freezes the hit target so they cant move for a bit and they take frost damage. Kyne’s peace calms all animals in the area. Marked for death slowly weakens the hit persons armor and takes away some of their health, Soul tear hurts the opponent by ripping their soul out of their body putting it in a soul gem when they die. Slow time slows time by 90% for 16 seconds. Storm call makes a storm that shoot down lightning. Summon Durnehviir summons Durnehviir, a dragon. Throw voice has The dragonborn tosses his voice saying something. Unrelenting force uses his voice to toss the hit person far away Whirlwind sprint allows the dragonborn to sprint places with the voice. Wiz: The Dragonborn in strength he can fight on par with Alduin twice and someone who helped beat alduin. Alduin was able to destroy the Kalpa. The Kalpa is the timel;ine of the elder scrolls universe. Boomstick: The Dragonborn has two forms. The vampire and the werewolf. Both forms have their own powers like the vampire being able to make gargoyles and use blood magic and the werewolf being able to call in werewolfs or make people run in fear. Wiz: As cools as the dragonborn is he can still be killed as a vampire he is weak to sunlight. Sunlight doesnt kill him but it weakens him. As a vampire lord he isnt as strong in hand to hand combat as he is in range and as a werewolf he is vulnerable to damage. His shouts cant be used if something is in his mouth or he cant speak. Pre Fight Wiz: Now that our combatants are set its time to settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Fight As the dragonborn walks through Winterhold he gets stopped by the courier. Courier: I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver - your hands only. Dragonborn: Okay? The courier hands the dragonborn a letter. The dragonborn reads it as the courier walks off. "Hello Dragonborn down the ally you will see a portal and go into it. Sincerely, a friend" The dragonborn shrugs walking into a nearby ally seeing a portal. This shocks the dragonborn but he walks into the portal appearing on Earth, in a cultist attic. Cultist look at the dragonborn surprised with one looking at a book trying to figure out what God he was. A cultist looks at the dragonborn. Cultist A: Who are you? Dragonborn: I am the dragonborn. The cultist look at each other muttering to each other. A cultist looks at the dragonborn. Cultist B: So you are a hero? We have a monster for you to fight! The dragonborn looks interested as the cultist take the dragonborn outside to the docks. Suddenly it starts to rain as something comes out of the sea. The dragonborn cracks his neck pulling out a bow and loading it with an arrow. A large tentacle monster comes out of the see being hidden by the fog. Cultist C: Yes! Now Cthulhu destroy this false God! The dragonborn sighs. Dragonborn: Raan Mir Tah! The cultist look confused as animals surround the cultist. As Dogs and cats attack the cultist red eyes appear in the fog. A giant tentacle slaps the cultist, dogs, and cats away. The dragonborn looks up at the mile long beast in front of him. Cthulhu looks down at the dragonborn. FIGHT! The dragonborn shoots arrows at Cthulhu. As the arrows hit Cthulhu it goes into his body before shooting back at the dragonborn. The dragonborn pulls out his dragonblade sword blocking the arrows. Cthulhu goes to slam a tentacle down onto the dragonborn but hes stopped when he sees the dragonborn disappear. The dragonborn runs off as the invisibility potion ends. Dragonborn: Okay this seems to be a challenge. Cthulhu lifts up a building looking at the dragonborn. The dragonborn slowly turns around looking at the eyes of Cthulhu. Cthulhu grabs The dragonborn lifting him up. The dragonborn: Od ah Ving! Cthulhu goes to slam the dragonborn down onto the ground but he is stopped when his tentacle holding the dragonborn in burnt by a dragon, Odahviing. The dragonborn falls and Odahviing catches him flying. Odahviing: Are you okay Dragonborn? Dragonborn: Yeah thanks for catching me. Odahviing turns to Cthulhu to see a giant tentacle swinging at him. The dragonborn shoots a bolt into the tentacle and it explodes into fire making it detach from Cthulhu not hitting him. Cthulhu heals from the attack and he grabs a building tossing it at Odahviing. Odahviing flys through the building roaring as the dragonborn shoots an arrow into Cthulhus eye. Dragonborn: Su Grah Dun! The dragonborn continues to shoot arrows with his shooting increasing by his shout. Cthulhu slowly backs up from the attack before swinging at The Dragonborn and Odahviing. The two get hit with them getting thrown into a building. Odahviing: I-I'm sorry.....dragonborn. Odahviing fades away and the dragonborn looks up at Cthulhu The dragonborn runs at Cthulhu yelling but he stops when the ground shakes. Slowly more Cthulhus rises from the ground, The Star Children. Dragonborn: Eh an army? No matter! DurNehViir! Come to me my army! Hearing his voice an army slowly comes out of the house. Argis, Calder, Gregor, Lona Jordis, Lydia, Rayya, and Valdimar are the first ones out pulling out their weapons. The star children run at the army in front of them. Argis slashes at a star child with a sword blocking its attacks with his shield. Calder jumps at a different star child slashing at it with his axe. Gregor slashes a star childs chest with his great sword. As other people like Cicero and Serina run out of the building to fight Durnehviir flys in attacking Cthulhu making the giant beast swing around trying to hit him. The dragonboprn watches as his army is slowly being forced back and he gets an idea. Pulling out the elder scroll he stands tall. The Dragonborn: Everyone get back and look away! The dragonborn opened the elder scroll sucking all of the star children inside sending them far into the future. Cthulhu angered by this grabbed Durnehviir throwing him at the army like a javelin. Durnehviir hits everyone but the dragonborn knocking him and everyone he hit back into Tamriel. The Dragonborn: Lets makes this more fun big guy! Cthulhu slighly tilted his head as the dragonborn pulls out the wabbajack. The dragonborn shoots a ball of energy at Cthulhu and it hits him. Cthulhu getting board of this fight slowly steps onto land but when he does he starts to shrink into the size of the dragonborn. The dragonborn smirks cracking his neck. Cthulhu looks at himself before speaking in the dragonborns head. Cthulhu: What did you do? Dragonborn: I turned you to my size now its time to pound you into a bloody mess! The dragonborn runs and punches Cthulhu knocking him down. Cthulhu struggles as the dragonborn punches him. The wabbajack goes out of control dropping them through portals. The first place they land is a forest. The avengers are fighting Thanos not noticing Cthulhu and the dragonborn. Cthulhu knocks the wabbajack away from the dragonborn slapping him with his tentacles. The dragonborn struggles to grab for the wabbajack and attack Cthulhu at the same time until someone kicks the wabbajack to The Dragonborn. Cthulhu and the draonborn turn to the person that kicked the wabbajack . It was Stan Lee. Stan lee gives the two a thumbs up before the Dragonborn uses the wabbajack to teleport them away to a different place. The two are falling from the sky. The Dragonborn throws Cthulhu to the ground and he smirks. Dragonborn: Fus ro Da! The unrelenting force pushes Cthulhu down through a building and onto an island. The Dragonborn slams Cthulhu deeper into the destroyed house. Roshi flys back to his island with some wood but he drops it onto the island looking at his now destroyed house. Roshi: M-My house! The dragonborn pulls out some gold coins tossing it at Roshi before another portal opens. Cthulhu grabs the dragonborn tossing him into a random direction. Annoying orange: Hey! Hey! Apple! Apple looks annoyed making annoying orange smile. The dragonborn flys through the kitchen smashing annoying orange. Apple smiles but his joy is short lived as Cthulhu flys through the kitchen eating apple. Cthulhu grabs the dragonborn by the head flying into the sky, then space, then out of the milky way galaxy. The dragonborn struggles but he stops when Cthulhu quickly flys down to earth holding the dragonborn in front of him going through stars and planets until he crashes into earth pushing him into earths core. Cthulhu goes to beat the dragonborn deeper into the earth but hes stopped when he gets sucked into a portal with the dragonborn. They land back on their earth. The dragonborn and Cthulhu back up with the two looking beat up. The Dragonborn: Okay...Okay lets end this. Cthulhu nods as he flys at Cthulhu. The Dragonborn pulls out a black book opening it in front of Cthulhu. Tentacles grab Cthulhu pulling him into hermious mora world. hermious mora looks down at the new visitor. hermious mora: Ah Cthulhu...i know of you very well. Cthulhu looks up at the god hopping for his mercy. Hermious mora lifts up Cthulhu as he grows to his normal size still not being as tall as the god in front of him. Hermious mora smashes Cthulhu laughing as he does. KO! It shows the dragonborn writing a letter sending it through a portal as he walks into a different portal meeting with his friends in Skyrim. The star children appear thousands of years into the future. Cthulhus soul trys to leave Hermious Moras world but he is unable to. The letter lands in the couriers hand adressed to the dragonborn. Reason Boomstick: That was so cool! Wiz: I guess the writer sure enjoyed writing this. Boomstick: Do you think he will get sick of the meta jokes? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Well lets get to the explaining. Wiz: Okay so sure in Cthulhus defense he has the regeneration to compeate with all of dragonborns attacks and dimensional travel allows him to get out of most places the dragonborn could send him. The only one that he cant get out of is Hermious Moras realm and going into the future. Boomstick: The dragonborn could probably block out Cthulhus ability to turn him into his servent with his own magic or even be immune to it with some of the dedric armor. He has been shown to be immune to some insanity magic with the elder scrolls which made the most priest blind and crazy. Wiz: The dragonborn took strength, speed, durability, and everything else. The dragonborn can easily fight people who can destroy the universe and keep up with the same people who can move in a place with no time and space. Alduin can destroy the Kalpa which is the timeline of the elder scrolls universe and he can move in that destroyed time and space. Boomstick: Both had reality warping and the dragonborn had weapons that could beat Cthulhu like the Wabbajack or the Mehrunes Razor which has a chance to instantly kill Cthulhu. Wiz: If it comes down to the worst the dragonborn has three elderscrolls and blackbooks to easily send Cthulhu out of the battle rendering it a loss for him. The winner is The Dragonborn NEXT TIME! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjZ8WgZUqlU , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zaJdLb07NU , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76-8xyGf7w0 , and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8o46SY-6FU VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=428M8Kl6JH0&t , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1GWg6etmpk&t , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WCFh9H1tMk, and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acmBzSd3MRw Killer Croc, Bane, Clayface, and Mr. Freeze vs The :Lizard, Rhino, Sandman, and Hydroman (Not using the BTAS, 1967 spiderman stuff, or the Spider-man the animated series stuff. just thought it looked cool) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007